


When

by heartsoullifepassion



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Death, Frerard, Love, M/M, One Shot, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:16:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsoullifepassion/pseuds/heartsoullifepassion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And whenever I remember you, it's your arms holding me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When

**Author's Note:**

> Really sad One-Shot

Maybe it was the way you moved,  
the way you carried yourself,  
so fearless and careless.  
like you didn't give a single damn in the world.

The way your hips danced by themselves,  
the way your eyes shined like the sun when you smiled.  
The way words came out of your mouth,  
like the nice sound of waves crashing in the sea.  
Giving me peace, and letting me know the reason why I was alive.

How cold your hands were, caressing every part of my body.  
The way your arms hold me, like life was trying to get me  
away from you.

Oh, how it did.

Now I´m staring at your name engraved in stone.

Asking myself over and over again, how did it end up like this.  
It's been almost 3 years, and I my heart won't ever accept this.

I will keep bringing flowers every weekend, I will keep singing your favorites songs to the wind. I will keep asking who ever is God, when you're coming back.

I would have reached you in heaven a long time ago, but ¨Daddy, when is Gee coming home?¨ needs an answer. 

When the sun shines, it's your smile. When it rains, it's our tears crying over a dramatic movie. When it's warm, it's you giving me strength. When it's cold, it's you letting me know I can still feel.

And whenever I remember you, it's your arms holding me.


End file.
